Love Of My Life
by Mrs. Tavi Malfoy
Summary: "I can just see the headlines now: Triplets Born Two Different Days, Years, And Centuries...", Hermione told her husband. Who is he and what's she talking about? Read to find out. Better than it sounds really!
1. Story

_**Disclaimer: **__ HE'S MINE! MINE! I'M NEVER GIVING HIM BACK!! THEY'RE ALL MINE! Ok, maybe I don't own anything, but a girl can dream and wish can't she?_

**Love of My Life**

"Hey, baby? Are you working today," Hermione asked her husband. "No. I'm staying home to make sure you don't over-work yourself," he replied. "I'm pregnant, not dying. I can take care of myself," she scolded him. "Why can't a husband make sure his lovely wife doesn't work herself into exhaustion? You're 8 months along. Don't you think you should rest that beautiful head of yours and let me wait on you hand-and-foot?" "Flattery will get you nowhere. If I hadn't already read all of the books in the library, I'd just curl up and read." "Still can't figure out how you finished that many books in 8 months. I lived here for 16 years and I didn't finish half of them." They talked for a while about his work, their friends, and other things. Then they went downstairs to finish the conversation over breakfast, instead of in bed, like they were.

After breakfast, they moved into the living room, so he could watch the muggle TV she had insisted on buying, and she could curl up on the couch, with her head on his lap, and him carding his fingers through her hair, and read another pregnancy book. At 1:00, Harry came over to visit, and check in on his unborn godchild. "Hi, Harry," Hermione said, quietly. "Hi 'Mione. Where's your significant other," Harry asked, teasingly. "Asleep on the couch, where you'll be if I tell Ginny you're teasing 'poor, defenseless, 8 month pregnant Hermione'," she said, while lightly slapping his arm. They went into the kitchen to talk. Harry was drinking his secong bottle of butterbeer, when Remus came in. "He's asleep," Hermione, who was drinking pregnancy tea, said, before he even asked. "We'll come back later than. Come on Severus." Both Remus and Severus, who had come into the room after Remus, left to floo back to Snape Manor. They had been together since after the war, that the light side won, and were happily married and living together.

At 3:30, 'Husband Dearest' as Harry loved to tease him, finally woke up. "Good afternoon, sleepyhead. Why'd you sleep for so long," Harry asked. Hermione blushedand 'Hubby-Wubby' got a feral grin on his face. Harry, who recognized "The Look", turned green, "I don't want to know. But, just so you know, you shouldn't have sex, Hermione, when you're this far along in pregnancy. It can cause difficulties." " And you would know this how," Hubby-Wubby, another nickname to embarrass, asked amusedly. "Ginny. Long story. You DON'T want to know," Harry said, shivering from the memory. They talked for a while, then had dinner. They moved back into the living room to talk, til 9:45. Then Harry flooed home, and they both went to bed.

"Goodnight, hone," Hermione said. "Goodnight, Love," he replied back. "Goodnight, little baby," he said to her stomach. "I knew there was something I forgot to tell you! My appointment, yesterday, said that we're having triplets. Two girls and a boy. The girls were always hiding from view," Hermione squeeked. "Triplets? As in 3? As in not 1, but 3," Hubby-Wubby said, looking 

like he was hyper-ventalating. "Yes," Hermione answered. "I'm going to be a daddy," he said, awed, "To three little, smart, pranksters. I can't believe it!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her… well as far as he could reach around her pregnant belly. "I love you so much." He gave her a long, heated kiss. "And I love you guys, too," he said, nuzzleing her belly.

1month later

"Push, Mrs.Black," the midwife said. Hermione pushed till she herd a baby cry. That was her third child, her baby girl. Lily had been born at 11:50 pm on Tuesday. James had been born at 12:15 am on Wednesday. Then, last, but definitely not least, Abiguel was born at 12:30 am on Wednesday. It was funny. Lily was born on December 31, 1999 but James and Abiguel were born January 1, 2000. It would be confusing to explain to their friends. It was a first in the wizarding world. "I can just see the headlines now: Triplets Born Two Different Days, Years, And Centuries. I'm going to hate getting out of the hospital. They'll be almost as famous as Harry," Hermione said. "Don't worry about it, Love. We'll get through it," Sirius said. "I love you, Sirius," Hermione said, tiredly. "I love you too, Hermione," Sirius said, kissing her forehead. They both slept for a good 12 hours, matching the 12 it took before Lily, James, and Abiguel, Abby for short, were born. They were eachothers 'Love of My Life'.

_**A/N:**_** Review! I'll love you forever if you do!! PLEASE!! Don't make me beg! Just click the button that says review!! **


	2. AN

My friends, the people who read this first, were wondering what I meant when Sirius said "I've lived here for 16 years...". He ran away from home , at 16, to move in with the Potter's (James and his parents). So 16 years. And, yea, I know, Sirius hates to read books, he's the cool-but-still-passing kid and he would rather play pranks and quidditch than study, but I wanted him to have something in common with Hermione. I wrote this before the 5th book, so it's not compatible with 5, 6, or 7. Hermione's 19 or 20, I never did figure out her actual birthday so I can't tell you exactly, but that makes Sirius 39 or 40.


End file.
